


All Through Ought the Day

by shelovesyouyeah



Category: One Direction
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, fluff?, i'm not even sure, idk harry loves louis and louis loves harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovesyouyeah/pseuds/shelovesyouyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't decide which part of the day he loves to spend time and see Louis at the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Through Ought the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay so this is my first ever fic on here or ever and I'm so sorry if it's not very good! I just wanted to try my hand at this because hey writings pretty fun so yeah, I hope you enjoy! And if you don't I'm sorry for wasting your time! Okay I'm going now good bye have a lovely day! And sorry this is so short :P
> 
> PS: any constructive criticism or feedback would be super fantastic :)

Mornings, Harry found, were his favourite time of day. He figured it was because he was always the first of himself and Louis to wake up, so for a few minutes, if he was lucky- more, he got to watch Louis sleep. He was able to watch the soft features of his face in pure relaxation, his hair mussed, with the light illuminating his face in a way that made Harry pretty sure that Louis was an angel. And when Louis woke up, his cerulean eyes blinking away the sleep, looking up to smile softly and drowsily at him. He looked up at him in such a soft and adoring way, that made it seem as though he was falling in love with Harry for the first time all over again. Once he had fully awoken, it was time for tea, getting up slowly from the bed, and throwing on one of Harry's too-large sweatshirts, he would make his way into the kitchen and begin making tea and trying not to burn breakfast- which he normally did. Mornings, Harry was sure of, were his favourite times of the day.

In the afternoons though, Harry wasn't so sure which time of day were his favourite. In the mornings, Louis was so lovely, he was sleepy and slow, and was always up for a cuddle with a cup of tea- if they had time. However, in the afternoons, Louis was louder, more vibrant and excited. Most of the time he had a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye, always up for whatever they were about to do. He was bouncy and buoyant, and a ray of sunshine. There were also times in the afternoons, were Louis was sleepy and tired, he would crawl onto Harry's lap, nuzzle his face into the crook of his shoulder, and play with his fingers, while still keeping up a conversation about senseless things, that only made sense to himself in his sleepy haze. And as Harry looked down at this beautiful creation of human being, he was sure afternoons were his favourite. 

But then came evenings and night time. When Louis was caught in the limbo of being loud and vibrant, and wanting to fall into a deep abyss of sleep, right then and there. He could only really figure out which he was, when the two were cuddled up on the couch, watching whatever movie or shitty tv show was on the television. He would be snuggled right into Harry's side, not noticing how heavy his eyelids were getting, until he was falling asleep and waking up every five minutes. That was around the time Harry would notice as well, he would turn off the TV, and smile down at Louis, announcing it was time to sleep. Lots of times he would end up carrying him to bed, all tucked into Harry's chest, small body cocooned inside the warm afghan they had draped over the couch. When they were both settled into their bed, after having their usual end of the day conversations, and then good night greetings, Harry would look down at his boyfriends body nestled inside his arms. He would look at the small faint smile playing on his drowsy lips, as his body was slowly being overtaken by unconsciousness. He would notice the soft rising and falling of his chest, and the way his soft caramel hair fell into his eyes. And sometimes, when Louis was stuck in the in between of being asleep, and just barely being awake, he would hear Harry whisper his love for him, and if he was just conscious enough, he would whisper the three words back to him. 

It was after a full day of deciding, that Harry finally came to the conclusion, that though he probably did love the night time the most, with the secrets whispered and lost in the dark, and passionate love making under their thin sheets, he loved all portions of the day with Louis, simply because he was Louis, and anytime he was with him was pretty fucking fantastic.


End file.
